Clocktowers
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: You want to know why he stands on top of the clock tower every day waiting for the clock to strike at seven. Maybe just a single happy thought can brighten the world and make see you see everything in a different way...


**So here this is tis a kinda thing I seem to have a thing for things… yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts obviously and whatever have fun!**

You want to know why he stands on top of the clock tower every day waiting for the clock to strike at seven. Maybe it's because being happy make you soar, maybe just a single happy thought, or notion, can brighten the world and make see you see everything in a different way. But maybe, just maybe, it was to help him feel closer to Riku…

----

Sora climbed the tower, inside of course, up through the stairwell until he came to a small door that led to the outside, his freedom. The one place he could go and feel close to Riku even though he knew that people who committed suicide could never be redeemed and their souls lost. Sora sighed as a cool breeze lifted his shirt, revealing a slightly tan stomach that no one was able to see before letting out another sigh.

"God Riku, Why the hell did you leave me?" Sora asked to the clouds above his head, "Fuck, I miss you."

"Hey kid, can you shush? I'm trying to do something here." Sora walked a few short steps peeking around the corner.

"Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I do. You're Axel, you dated my brother."

"Oh, I didn't recognize you."

'Yeah right' Sora thought bitterly knowing perfectly well that Axel had always made fun of him and Roxas for looking so alike.

"Whatever, what are you doing up here?"

"Trying to think of the best way to jump and make sure I die and not just end up with a broken neck or something."

"Dive, go down face first, make sure you hit so your neck breaks and you die quickly." Sora offered making Axel toss him an awkward look before nodding.

"That would be the best way to go about it huh?"

"Seems like it, is that all your doing up here."

"Maybe, there's really no reason. Maybe I'm hoping that Roxas will change his mind about hating me and come save me right before I jump."

"It could happen, what did you do piss him off anyway?"

"I'm still not entirely sure though I have an idea that if I ever was lucky enough to get close to him he'd tell me why before busting my lip."

"Sounds like something he would do, doesn't it? He's always been a fighter. I still think you should try though, he was a wreck after you left though he would never admit to it, you know that."

"I hate that, even when we were together he tried to hide his emotions."

"It's just how he is; you of all people should have realized this. Anyway, at least you still have a chance with him, I'm out forever."

"You'll meet someone, what about... what's his face, with the silver hair?"

"You mean Riku?" Sora asked miserably looking towards the ground.

"Yeah him, he really likes you and-"

"He was a dumb bastard and killed himself. Apparently He was too much of a bastard to even try and stay alive for me."

"So what are you doing up here?"

"Maybe it's because being happy make you soar, maybe just a single happy thought, or notion, can brighten the world and make see you see everything in a different way. But maybe, just maybe, it's to help me feel closer to Riku…" Axel looked at Sora apprehensively.

"If you do decide to jump wait for me too leave at least, so I can deny ever knowing you were here."

"Of course, I planned to have you call 911 and say you found me splattered on the ground. Then you'd be a hero and Roxas would have to take you back."

"That's a morbid thought, kind of rancid."

"You're rancid." Sora's cheap comeback made Axel laugh.

"I'm going to go now, I'll even make sure to check on you in ten minutes and see if you've finished spending quality time with Riku." Sora rolled his eyes at Axel but nodded at him. Axel began his climb down from the clock tower looking back once only to see tears trailing down his cheeks.

"It's almost seven." Sora whispered looking up to the sky concentrating on all the stars up in the sky, tears rolled down his cheeks as the clock struck seven he leaned forward over the edge off blood rushing away from his head as he took the plunge over the edge. He'd been falling for a while well not really a long time at all but in his head the seconds seemed to slow down and stop, pictures of his brother flashed through his head and for a moment he almost regretted jumping until he also pictured Roxas with Axel, the last thing to go through his head was Riku.

Sora never felt the impact, he never heard the sickening series of crunches and snaps as he landed, and Axel did. Axel had been sitting around the corner crying slightly only getting worse as he heard the smack, he held his breath for a second before taking out his phone and dialing 911. He gave them the appropriate information before calling Roxas; he had to make sure he got the information from him and not from a stranger.

"Roxas, there was an accident. I know you really don't want to talk to me but it's important." He slammed his phone shut and tossed it across the alley way hearing the sirens in the background really didn't make it any better. When he heard the tires squeal to a stop he grabbed his phone and raced to the opposite side of where Sora landed.

"He's over here dumb asses took you long e-fucking-nough to get here."

"Are you the one who called?"

After that the night seemed to speed by, Axel had drove off to find Roxas and tell him what happened Roxas cried smacked him a few times then collapsed crying in his arms. The funeral took place a few days later, Roxas sat in the front row crying while Axel held him whispering sweet things in his ear all the while feeling guilty about being there, when he had sat by and let Sora do this.

"Axel, is there anything anyone could have done to prevent this?"

"No." _Unless by anyone you meant me, Fuck Sora I hope you're happy wherever the hell you are._

**I was thinking of making a small Akuroku to go after this but I'm not too sure especially because right at the end I switched over and stuff, anyway tell me what you think.**


End file.
